


you, me, and our cooties make three

by sanctimonials



Series: Heith Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonials/pseuds/sanctimonials
Summary: “How do I kill these kids and not go to jail for it?”Hunk blinked. It was just tooearlyfor this nonsense.Or, alternatively, Hunk and Keith aren't very good field trip chaperones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for heith week over on tumblr for the prompt "pets/kids"!

“How do I kill these kids and not go to jail for it?”

 

Hunk blinked. It was too  _ early.  _ The morning sun kept blinking into his eyes as the bus filled with second graders sped down the highway. The kids were all keyed up, overjoyed by the thought of a field trip to the park on a beautiful spring day. They threw paper balls at each other, pinched and kicked their trip partners playfully and, worst of all,  _ screamed  _ every time the bus went under a bridge or tunnel. Which seemed to be every damn minute. Hunk looked at Keith, who looked just about ready to slaughter the entirety of Ms. Allura’s second grade class.

 

_ Yeah. It’s way too early for this. _

 

“Don’t, man, it’s not worth it,” Hunk said, as he patted Keith’s shoulder. Keith sighed, closing his eyes against the glare of the morning. He muttered something about  _ stupid, dumb laws _ , and went back to trying to ignore the existence of every child on the bus. Hunk took his hand off Keith’s shoulder and laced their fingers together, their hands tucked between their seats. He saw Keith smile a little as he squeezed their hands, getting a squeeze in return.  _ So cute _ , Hunk thought, warming up as Keith smoothed a thumb over his knuckles.

 

“Ew, Keith and Hunk are holding hands!!”

 

“ _ Not cute _ ,” Hunk groused, as Keith pulled his hand away to turn and tell a kid to mind their beeswax. It’s just too damn  _ early _ .

 

-

“You and Keith should break up.”

 

Hunk looked up from where he was sitting at the picnic table him and his group commandeered. He was helping them fill in questions for their science handouts, trying to get them to calm down and actually work in their excitement at being outside.  _ Most trees and flowers throw out (blank), making us sneeze and get sick.  _

 

_ Allergens,  _ Hunk thought, looking at the girl who tried to loom over him menacingly. He shouldn’t bite. He shouldn’t give this kid the satisfaction. 

 

“Why?” He asked, curious. 

 

“Because I want him to be  _ my _ boyfriend!” She huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologized with a sheepish grin. He was glad he bit. Nothing says quality entertainment than a kid with a crush. “I didn’t know.”

 

“Yeah, well, I do so there,” she said, her face flushing. “So stop holding his hand and stuff!” She stomped, pouting, her face growing redder. 

 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Hunk mused, scratching at his chin pensively. “I might give him up if you tell me why you want him to be your boyfriend so badly.”

 

“Gross,” a boy in his group said, wiping at his dripping nose with his sleeve. “You two are  _ so gross _ .”

 

“Do your work, or you’ll get scolded by Miss Allura again,” Hunk told the boy, chuckling as his small face paled and he went back to his paper. Hunk turned back to the girl, who murmured something Hunk couldn’t quite catch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t - I can’t hear you.”

 

“I said, he’s really cool!” The girl spat out, embarrassment written all over her face. She looked like she didn’t want to say more, but she kept on, her face growing redder. “And he gives us extra snacks sometimes. And he’s real smart and he gives us piggyback rides when he thinks no one's looking and he once told me he liked my Star Wars lunchbox and he -”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Hunk laughed, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked about ready to combust, her face a fiery shade of red.  _ Last thing I need is a eight year old dying of an embarrassment-induced heart attack on me. _ “Ok, slow down, I got the gist of it.” He looked at her fondly. She was cute, he gave her that. Kids with crushes were to be expected, a cute precursor to them growing up.  _ It just had to be  _ my _ boyfriend, huh? _ But he wasn’t bothered by it, instead he found it sweet. He knew that if he was her age, he’d have a crush on Keith too. He sat her down next to him, a light hand still on her shoulder.

 

“You really like him, huh?” He asked. She nodded. “How about this: he can be my boyfriend until you’re way older. And then you can try and get him to be your boyfriend. Because, let’s be real, I like him a lot, too.” The girl scrunched up her nose, obviously displeased by Hunk’s suggestion. But she nodded and held out her pinky. Hunk let out a soft laugh, hooking his pinky to hers.

 

“Remember, you promised,” she said, before getting off the picnic bench and booking it back to where her group had set up to finish their own work. Keith was there, turning to her to yell something about her  _ leaving before she even got to question two. _ But the girl paid no mind to his lecturing, just kept smiling as she ran to him, grabbing and pulling at his sleeve. 

 

Hunk watched as Keith tried to get his group to calm down and finish their work, but failed, giving into their cries for a break. He watched as Keith raced with them through the park, smiling and laughing without any care. 

 

“Hey, I wanna play, too.”

 

“Me, too!”

 

“Hunk!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Hunk said, getting up and stretching. “First one to the monkey bars gets the  _ only _ bag of white cheddar popcorn, and I am feeling good about my chances today.” 

 

Hunk laughed as his group left the picnic table in a hurry, kicking up dirt and grass as they ran. He could vaguely hear them arguing as they got to their goal, cries of  _ I was here first _ and  _ again! Another lap!  _ Picking up their worksheets, Hunk watched as they merged with the other group, tugging at Keith’s sleeves as well, begging him to race them too. He smiled, watching the sun dance on Keith’s hair, loving the sound of Keith’s laugh as it rang through the park.

 

Later, after the kids had been herded back into the bus, exhausted, Hunk held Keith’s hand as they made the trip back to school. Keith had his head on Hunk’s shoulder, hair warm from the day’s sun, dozing off. 

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep, we’ll be back soon.”

 

Keith hummed, ignoring Hunk in favor of keeping his eyes closed. “Can’t stop it. The little devils wore me out.”

 

Hunk snorted, knowing Keith had just as much fun swinging the kids around and racing them. “You big baby. At least you don’t want to kill them anymore.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Hunk could see a small smile on Keith’s lips. He rubbed his thumb over Keith’s knuckles, and pressed a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair.  _ So cute. _

 

“Gross! Hunk kissed Keith!”

 

“Cooties!!”

  
_ Not cute _ , Hunk pouted as Keith whipped his head to tell the kids  _ cooties aren’t real, shut up! _ But as he saw Keith’s face flush at the classes’ teasing, he took it back.  _ Too cute _ .  _ Way too cute. _


End file.
